I'd Rather Be In Love
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: [Post Buu Saga] Gohan and Videl have started their relationship, but Videl is still unedgy about being involved with someone. Will she conquer her fears, or will she be left alone? [GV] [Songfic] [Oneshot]


Hey, it's me again! Well, I'm a *huge* fan of Michelle Branch and decided to finally take one of her great songs and put it into a song fic. Here's another Gohan/Videl one to add to my collection. I also dedicate this to by boyfriend Gohan, because I was really nervous for the longest time that I would screw up my relationship with him, but like Videl, I learned to get over that. Gohan, I just want to let you know that I love you and I always will, no matter what, and like the song says, "I'd rather be in love with you" than go through life without you, even though we're not always together physically, because I know you're in my heart. Oh yeah! Almost forgot to mention that I don't own Dragon Ball Z.gee big surprise. Anyway, I also do not own any Michelle Branch's songs; I would never want to take credit for anything she did. Also, sorry about the long A/N, but I couldn't resist.  
  
I'd Rather Be In Love  
  
Videl smiled at Gohan at the front porch of her house; they had just ended what seemed to be the greatest date, and now, here they were alone together under the stars. "Thank you Gohan, I had the best time tonight," Videl replied in an airy voice. Never before had Videl ever feel so giddy and.what was the other feeling? She never felt it before.could it be love? It was the best feeling she ever had in her whole life; surely it had to be love. Gohan's gentle laugh broke her thoughts.  
  
"Think nothing of it," he said in his kind, comforting voice, "I'm just glad you had fun." He always looked handsome to her, but now, he seemed ethereal to her, like an angel. There was no way she was ever going to be away from Gohan; not even death could keep her away from him.  
  
I cannot hide it I couldn't stop it if I tried The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside And I've heard that you can't fight love so I won't complain 'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
He leaned over slowly and wrapped his arms around her carefully as if she was a porcelain doll that would break into a million shards if he held her too tight. She smiled and embraced him back, laying her chin on his shoulder; being in his arms was the ultimate high for her; she felt so safe, warm, and loved every time he hugged her; nothing could compare to it.  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
Turn out the lights now To see is to believe I just want you near me I just want you here with me And I'd give up everything only for you It's the least that I could do  
  
Suddenly, he pulled back, with his hands still on her shoulders, and smiled at her sweetly while Videl cocked her left eyebrow slightly in confusion. Softly, he moved a strand of her soft, shiny, midnight black hair away from her right eye and laid his hand upon her cheek and got lost in her pale blue topaz eyes. "Oh Videl, I love you so much," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too Gohan," she whispered back and smiled lovingly at him. He closed his eyes, puckered up, and moved in for the kiss. Videl gasped lightly in shock, froze up in his arms, and took half a baby step back while still staying in his arms. Gohan opened his eyes, nodded his head solemnly, and took a pace back, letting go of her. For a while, they both just stood there, not knowing what to do or say to the other. She could tell that he was trying to hide his disappointment, and a wave of guilt, fear, and pain swept her. Videl finally broke the ice. "Good-night Gohan," she replied, forcing a smile on her face to hide her true feelings and gave a small wave.  
  
"Good-night," he responded and blew her a kiss, but Videl ran into her house without looking back at him. For a second, she leaned against the door, breathing hard, and could've sworn that for one fleeing moment, Gohan was still standing next to her. She shook the thought from her mind and ran up the winding staircase to her room and closed the door quickly but not slamming it. Pushing back the raspberry satin curtain that covered her window, she watched Gohan drive off slowly into the starry twilight back to his comfy home in the country. He hadn't even been gone for ten minutes and already she wanted him back.  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Videl sat down at her vanity and saw the picture of her and Gohan that was taken at school after the World Tournament. A lot of things have happened since then; Goku was finally able to remain on Earth alive, Vegeta came back to life, the world was at peace, Bulma and Vegeta had a daughter named Bra, high school was over, and she finally found her soul mate. She lightly slammed her fists down on the smooth wooden surface in shame and anger. Tears crept up behind her eyes and began to flow steadily, slowly, and painfully. She kept holding back from Gohan, and it was killing her, as well as him and their relationship. "Why can't I love him fully?!" she hoarsely cried. "Why is it so hard for me to be free with him?! He loves me for what I am; I should be able to give him my heart, all of it! I want to so bad, but I freeze up every time! Why can't I love him?! Why??" She of course knew the answer to that; she was afraid of losing him. He had become so much of her world that she didn't know what to do without him.  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love? To be loved I can't explain it I know it's tough to be loved  
  
"The hell with it!" she yelled, fiercely wiping away her the remnants of her tears, "I can't and I won't keep hiding from him! I need to get over this! He's not going to hurt me; he loves me! Why do I need to worry?" She held up the picture closer; she had nothing to lose; the battle was now over, she finally found someone to love. After releasing a sigh of relief, she picked up her phone and dialed his phone number. It was eleven o' clock; she hoped that wasn't too late.  
  
"Hello?" Gohan's voice said after the third ring. He must have been tired from the way he sounded; she prayed that he wasn't upset too much with her.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked gently, and there was a pause.  
  
"Videl?" he asked, sounding puzzled. "Are you OK; is something wrong?" She smiled at the other line over his concern; it was almost like he was here with her.  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Oh, oh And when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I rather be in love with you  
  
"No, nothing's wrong," she answered, and she heard his relief. "I just want to apologize about tonight." Another pause and she bit her lip; was he mad with her?  
  
"Videl.it's OK, I was rushing things and." he began.  
  
"No, you weren't!" she interrupted. "Gohan listen to me; up until this point, I was afraid to give you my whole heart, because I was afraid to lose you. But now I see that I was worried over nothing; I know that you will never leave me, and I will never leave you. I'm ready now Gohan. Can we start over on this whole dating thing?" she asked sincerely.  
  
"Of course! Videl, I would wait a thousand years for you," he replied, and Videl smiled at his words.  
  
"You mean that?" she asked, praying that this wasn't a joke or dream.  
  
"With all my heart," he answered, and Videl couldn't help smiling, and she tried her best to keep from crying.  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you Yes, I'd rather be in love with you Oh, I rather be in love with you  
  
"Could you come by?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Now?" Gohan questioned, sounding shocked.  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"Well, sure.I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh, Gohan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know where my bedroom window is right?" Another pause; she hoped he didn't think she was a fast, cheap slut.  
  
"Yes.but why?"  
  
"I just want you to fly out there, to talk." She heard another sigh of relief, although this one was more faint.  
  
"OK, I'll see ya. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Gohan! I love you!"  
  
"Love ya too."  
  
She ran out to her balcony, and sure enough, in about five minutes, he was there. However, he landed on the ground. "What is he doing?" she thought. "If he stays down there, someone will see him, like Father." Then, she saw him beginning to climb up the wall with something strapped on his back. His hands reached the top, and he looked up and smiled at her with a small grin. She used all her self-control to keep from laughing her head off and yelling at him. "What do you think you were doing?! Don't you realize that someone could've seen you?! I thought something was wrong when you landed!" she hissed. He merely shrugged and pulled himself up.  
  
"I thought climbing the balcony would've been more romantic," he answered calmly and whipped out a rose for her. She smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"Gohan, you shouldn't have," she said as she took the flower, and Gohan sat on the ledge and gave her a small smile.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to," he responded. Videl giggled at his kindness; she truly was the luckiest woman in the world for finding a guy like him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, you're going to have to stand up first," she teased, and Gohan played along. She slowly walked over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, and he embraced her back. "I wanted to make up for tonight," she whispered.  
  
"But Videl, the theatre's closed," Gohan pointed out, and she merely laughed and looked up to him. Then, without saying a word, she leaned over and kissed his soft lips. He kissed back and held her closer. They backed away after what seemed to be a thousand life times, and Gohan was blushing brightly in the moonlight. She guessed she was too, and she ran a hand through her hair once and flashed him a giddy smile.  
  
"I wanted to give you the good-night kiss you didn't get," she explained, and Gohan smiled and stepped closer to her.  
  
"And here's one to start our relationship over," he said in a deep, gentle, sexy tone. He wrapped his strong arms around her once more and kissed her more passionately. After a while, they backed away and stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, the alarm on Gohan's watch went off. He looked down and laughed nervously. "I gotta go," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah," Videl laughed lightly. "Good-night Gohan." He nodded his head and waved at her.  
  
"Good-night Videl," he replied and flew off into the starry night sky.  
  
Videl watched him fly off, spun around once, and went into her room. She closed her eyes and turned off the lights. She could still feel his comforting arms around her. With that memory playing in her mind, Videl fell asleep on her bed.  
  
And I feel you holding me, oh  
  
~ Videl: Warrior Princess 


End file.
